Paper Hearts
by EverdeenFrayPrior
Summary: NOTA: Este fanfic es de Sheo, no de Fourtris. Pero no encontré en donde ponerlo y mi alternativa era ponerlo aquí. Shailene Woodley viaja a Los Ángeles a sus 22 años para buscar trabajo. Pero en vez de eso se topa con alguien que cambiara su vida. Su nombre es Theo James. Ella no ha creído en el amor desde que sus padres se divorciaron. Pero algo en el la hará cambiar de opinión..
1. Sinopsis

*Sinopsis*

En toda mi vida lo único que he escuchado acerca del amor es que es un asco, mi madre se separó de mi padre cuando tenía 15 años, y desde entonces me ha dicho que jamás me enamore, que sufriré si lo hago, y que no vale la pena tal sentimiento. Desde que mis padres se separaron, mi hermano, Tanner, se ha portado como un segundo padre para mí, aunque él sea menor que yo, es muy sobreprotector.

No suelo ser muy social, soy de ese tipo de chicas que solo se junta de vez en cuando con una o dos personas; mi amigo Will y mi amiga Annabeth siempre han estado ahí para mí, pero no les hablo muy seguido. En los recesos de la escuela lo único que hago es leer, tengo una gran colección de libros en casa incluyendo los clásicos. Todos los días voy al parque y hago figuras de papel, y después las regalo a los niños que pasen por ahí.

Ahora tengo 22 años, mi nombre es Shailene Woodley y estoy viajando a Los Angeles en busca de una mejor vida, y espero con ansias las sorpresas que me de la vida. ¿Encontraré lo que estoy buscando? Para empezar, ¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? ¿Empleo? ¿Fortuna? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero sé que mi vida aquí será más emocionante.


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

**"Un comienzo"**

Llego a mi nueva casa una media hora después de haber subido al avión, de haber sabido que estaría más cerca me hubiera ido en carro. Tanner me acompañó a mi casa para ayudarme a acomodar todos mis muebles, se quedara aquí por la noche y mañana a mediodía se regresará a Simi Valley. Después de acomodar todo le dejo acostarse en mi cama y yo me acuesto en mi nuevo sillón. No puedo dormir, mañana no iré a ninguna parte más que al aeropuerto a acompañar a Tanner. Toda la noche pienso en cuál será mi futuro, que pasara en los próximos días, que retos me encontraré.

Al día siguiente acompaño a Tanner al aeropuerto y me despido de él. Después me dirijo a mi casa para seguir acomodando todo lo que tengo. Mis libros ocupan tres estantes: uno para los clásicos, como Orgullo y Prejuicio; otro para los juveniles, como los de Divergente o Los Juegos del Hambre; y el último para los de fantasía, como Harry Potter o Narnia.

Después de haber acomodado todo lo que restaba veo unas cuantas películas mientras busco en el periódico algunas oportunidades de trabajo, aunque en realidad vine para ser actriz. Dejo el periódico y me pongo a hacer figuras de papel, ahora me doy cuenta de que toda mi vida he hecho cualquier figura de papel pero nunca he hecho un corazón. Debe ser porque estoy acostumbrada a rechazar el amor, si, supongo que es por eso. Decido hacer un corazón de papel, y cuando termino lo guardo en medio de un libro que aun no termino, para usarlo como separador. Al final del día me hago la cena y me pongo la pijama; que consiste en una camisa negra de tirantes y un short de color azul. Enciendo la lámpara de noche y busco el libro que estoy leyendo, le quito el separador en forma de corazón que hice unas horas antes y me pongo a leer hasta quedarme dormida.

Despierto a las cinco de la mañana por una pesadilla, siempre despierto a la misma hora por la misma pesadilla. Me voy hacia el baño y me ducho, me visto con esta ropa cgi/set?id=119390494&.locale=es y recojo un bloc de dibujo, un lápiz y un libro.

Me dirijo hacia el parque y me pongo a hacer figuras de papel, como lo hago todos los días. Cuando dan las ocho de la mañana me dirijo a una cafetería a desayunar. Entro y voy a una de las mesas de la esquina después de pedir mi desayuno. Mientras espero hago otro corazón de papel junto con una estrella y un pájaro. Termino mi desayuno y salgo de la cafetería. Camino con la cabeza gacha por unas cuadras. Después choco con alguien y todas mis cosas se caen, me siento en el piso y comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

-Lo siento- Es una voz masculina. El también se arrodilla y me ayuda a rejuntar mis cosas.

-No lo sientas, fue mi culpa.

Cuando terminamos de recoger mis cosas nos levantamos y me da mis cosas. Levanto la mirada por primera vez desde que chocamos y lo veo. Es un chico de cabello castaño y sus ojos de color café. El mantiene su mirada fija en mis ojos aun cuando desvío mi mirada de él. Es muy guapo. Luego él se aclara la garganta y me tiende la mano.

-Mi nombre es Theo, Theo James- dice con voz ronca.

Le tiendo mi mano también.

-Shailene woodley.

-¿Crees que importe si te invito a caminar?

Levanto una ceja.

-Apenas te conocí hace unos minutos, ¿Y quieres que vaya a caminar contigo?

-Solo unos minutos, ya sabes para platicar.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos un rato y platicamos de varias cosas, porque me mude, que he hecho desde que llegue, etc.

Antes de despedirnos me pidió que le diera mi número de celular.

-¿Cómo se que no es para secuestrarme?- me rio.

-Jamás querría secuestrarte.

-no lo sé, siempre hay una posibilidad.

-Vamos Shai.

-Bien.

Le di mi número y me dirigí a casa, llegue y guarde todas las figuras de papel que había hecho. Luego me di cuenta de que me faltaba el corazón que había hecho y supuse que el se lo había quedado. Antes de acostarme recibí un mensaje. Era él:

_Hola Shai ^-^_

_Lo siento si te he despertado, _

_Solo quería decirte buenas noches._

_ -Theo_

Y luego yo le respondo:

_Hola Theo:_

_No me has despertado, no te preocupes._

_Y buenas noches también._

_ -Shai_

Después de una media hora me quedo dormida pensando en Theo sin saber por qué.


	3. Cap 2

Cap. 2

"Un empleo"

El mes siguiente me dedico a buscar un empleo. Ya no he hablado ni he visto a Theo, aunque él me mande un millón de mensajes trato de enfocarme en el trabajo.

Una semana después recibo un folleto para una audición de un película llamada "Divergente". ¿Sera la película que creo que es? ¿Harán una adaptación al libro? Me fijo en la fecha: a partir de mañana a las 2:30 pm. Genial. ¿Qué escena presentar? ¿Qué escenas saldrán en la película? ¿Para qué papel audicionaré? No lo sé, pero debes estar preparada.

A las 8:30 de la noche recibo otro mensaje de Theo. Este dice:

_Shai_

_Bueno, ya no he sabido nada de ti,_

_Así que supongo que debes estar muy_

_Ocupada, o evitándome._

_En fin, quería desearte buenas noches, y_

_Espero verte pronto._

_ -Theo._

Bien, supongo que debo responderle algo, se lo merece.

_Theo_

_Lo siento si no te he respondido,_

_Es solo que este último mes _

_Me he estado dedicando a buscar trabajo,_

_Y no he tenido tiempo para salir a la ciudad._

_Llámame pronto._

_ -Shai_

Y, al parecer, Theo vio mi mensaje al instante, porque respondió:

_Bien,_

_Mañana hablamos._

_Buenas noches._

_ -Theo._

Y me manda una foto de él con su perro haciendo una pose estúpidamente atractiva. Me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en mi cara.

* * *

Al siguiente día me preparo para mi audición, me visto de esta manera:

sin_t%C3%ADtulo_10/set?id=119975832 y desayuno algo nutritivo. Después voy al parque con algo de prisa y me siento unos minutos a leer y hacer figuras de papel. Paso por un chocolate caliente a la cafetería y voy al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la audición. Al entrar veo a una docena de chicas rubias igual que yo, pero la mayoría son altas a comparación de mi estatura. Y la protagonista del libro, que yo recuerde (leí el libro hace un par de años), era de baja estatura.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Shailene Woodley y vengo a la audición de Divergente.

-Claro, mi nombre es Theresa, toma asiento.

-Gracias.

Y tomo asiento. Pasan varias chicas y todas salen con cara triunfante, supongo que son candidatas, pero no pueden elegir a todas para competir entre ellas, ¿o sí?

Al final dicen mi nombre y entro.

-Buenos días señorita Woodley, tome asiento.

-Gracias.

Tomo asiento en una silla frente a una mujer, de no más de 28 años. Ella es, es…

-Supongo que me has reconocido- dice con una sonrisa- soy Veronica Roth, autora de la trilogía.- bien, debo calmarme, ella es la autora de los libros que tanto ame, y esta frente a mi.

-Mi nombre es Neil Burger, seré el director de la película.

-Claro, mucho gusto conocerlos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene señorita Woodley?

-22 años.

-¿Experiencia laboral?

-Un programa de televisión llamado The Secret Life of the American Teenager y dos películas, una llamada The Spectacular Now…

-Ah, claro, con Miles Teller, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bien, que le parece si empezamos con su audición.

-Claro.

Me da un libreto y me pide que lo abra en la pagina 23. Es la parte después de la prueba de aptitud. Me hace una seña para indicar que yo empiece primero, bien, suspiro y digo:

-Espere. ¿Así que no tiene idea de cuál es mi capacidad?

Es una parte del libro, no del libreto original.

-Sí y no. Mi conclusión- dice el- es que demostraste que tienes capacidad para Abnegación, Osadía y Erudición…-No son las palabras exactas, en realidad. Me dice que ahora vayamos a la pagina 71 y 72 El empieza.

-Bueno, hola, nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Beatrice, ¿verdad?

-Tris, en realidad. ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Lo hago. Acabo de tomar un descanso para administrar las pruebas. La mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí. Reconozco ese nombre. ¿Fuiste la primera en saltar, no?

-Sí, era yo.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias- Tomo una expresión seria y volteo a todas partes-. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo un momento acerca de…

El me hace una seña para que pare y dice:

-Bien, muchas gracias señorita Woodley. El día de mañana por la tarde le llamaremos para hacerle saber si quedo o no.

Me tenso y siento palidecer. ¿Eso fue todo? Las demás chicas duraron más tiempo. Respiro hondo y me levanto, camino hacia la puerta y digo gracias.

Antes de salir Theresa me detiene por el brazo y me dice:

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Si no obtienes el papel te juro que no sabré que les pasa a esas personas.

-¿Has escuchado la audición?

-Una parte solamente, pero me encanto tu audición. Suerte.

-Gracias.

Ella me suelta el brazo y yo le sonrío antes de salir por la puerta.

En cuanto salgo reviso mi teléfono y tengo 3 mensajes de mi hermano, así que me pongo a revisarlos. El primero habla de que ha pasado estos últimos meses. El segundo de que conoció una chica y que quiere consejos para pedirle que sea su novia. Y el tercero dice… oh no, oh no… no puede ser. Me cubro la boca con mi mano y salgo corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

* * *

**Everdeen_Fray_Prior aqui reportandose :3**

**Me di cuenta de que me dejaron un review *-***

**Asi que este cap. se lo dedico a So-Trissy Pooh3 **

**Y, si consigo tener mas reviews, seguire subiendo capitulos!**

**Asi que compartan esta historia y muchas gracias por leer :3**

** -EvFP4**


	4. Cap 3

**Cap. 3**

Llego a mi casa jadeando. Busco mis llaves y entro. Tomo el teléfono y marco rápidamente a Tanner. El contesta en el quinto timbrazo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Mamá está bien?

-Oh, Shaily, los doctores dicen que se recuperara en un par de semanas, pero dicen que no es nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Estuviste corriendo? Suena como si estuvieras jadeando.

-¿Eso importa ahora? Comprare un boleto de avión y me iré para allá.

-No es necesario Shaily- odio que use ese sobrenombre conmigo-. Te prometo cuidarla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, totalmente seguro.

-Mantenme informada entonces.

-Bien. Te quiero, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y cuelga. Mi mamá es alcohólica desde que dejo a mi padre. Pero supuestamente ya lo había dejado. Tanner dijo en su mensaje que cuando yo me fui el descubrió debajo de la cama de mi madre un six-pack de cervezas, la mayoría vacías. Y dijo que ayer ella supuestamente había ido a jugar cartas con sus amigas (como supuestamente hacia todos los jueves), pero que en realidad había ido a un bar. De regreso del bar la atropellaron y se fracturo el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda.

Me quedo sentada en el sofá pensando si fue mi culpa. Si por mi culpa mi madre se había vuelto alcohólica de nuevo. Mientras pienso eso siento una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

-La han atropellado por mi culpa- susurro para mí misma. Otra lagrima-. Ella volvió a ser alcohólica porque me largue de su casa- lagrima- Yo me largue de su casa y ahora ella es alcohólica- sollozo-. Me largue porque ella me golpeaba y ahora ella está en el hospital- sollozo-. Todo esto es mi culpa- Llanto.

Y es cierto. Los últimos meses ella llegaba cansada a la casa y si yo la desobedecía (aun teniendo 22 años), ella me golpeaba. Sin que Tanner se enterara. Sabía las partes en donde no se notarían los moretones. Y me largue. Me largue por cobardía. Escucho mi propio grito muy lejano y me recuesto en el sillón mientras lloro. En eso escucho el timbre del teléfono. Contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¿Shai?

-¿Theo?

-Sip. Oye... espera, ¿has estado llorando?

-¿Qué? Ah, no. ¿Por qué?

-Sí, has estado llorando. Dame tu dirección, voy para allá.

-No es necesario.

-Claro que lo es. Cuando una chica llora debes ir y tratar de calmarla, no esperar a que se calme y hablar con ella después. ¿Tu dirección?

-Bien. Te mandaré un mensaje con ella.

Me siento perdida, como si mis pensamientos estuvieran en Marte y mi cuerpo estuviera aquí en la Tierra. Mientras hablaba con Theo estaba sollozando.

Le mando un mensaje con mi dirección a Theo y prendo la televisión mientras abrazo mis rodillas.

* * *

**Reportándose**** Everdeen_Fray_Prior**

**Capitulo dedicado a **** 46 :3**

**Debemos organizarnos, ya que no podr****é actualizar todos los días u.u**

**Estos son los horarios, ****¿**Cual prefieren?

**- Miercoles y sabados.**

**-Martes y jueves.**

**-Lunes y viernes.**

**Dejenme sus reviews para saber que horarios tener ^-^ **

**PD: Se que el capitulo es corto pero vale la pena, van a amar el siguiente cap. ^-^**

**-EvFP4**


	5. Cap 4

**Cap. 4**

Cinco minutos después recibo un mensaje de Theo:

_Hola._

_Qué prefieres:_

_¿Chocolate, vainilla o fresa?_

_O también podría ser Oreo._

Me rio entre sollozos. ¿Qué se le está ocurriendo? Le respondo:

_Prefiero chocolate, ¿Por qué?_

Ya no responde. Espero viendo un programa de televisión. Mi madre está en el hospital. Y mi hermano no me deja ir con ella porque se cree lo suficientemente mayor para poder cuidarla él solo. Pero es mi culpa. Y yo estoy aquí. Esperando a un chico que conocí hace unos meses.

Minutos después escucho como la puerta se abre y entra Theo.

-¿Dónde queda la cocina?- Lleva tres bolsas de plástico de alguna tienda. Empiezo a levantarme- No te levantes. Solo dímelo.

-Por el pasillo a la izquierda.

El desaparece por el pasillo y segundos después regresa con películas en la mano.

-No era necesario hacer todo esto.- digo secándome las lagrimas.

-Sí que lo era.

Se inca frente a mí y me termina de secar las lagrimas el mismo. Después me enseña sus películas. Elijo la de Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y el la pone. Luego va y se sienta junto a mí, me rodea con sus brazos y por un momento siento electricidad atravesar mi cuerpo. Luego de que empieza la película el me dice:

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Porque atropellaron a mi madre por mi culpa.

-¿Por tu culpa?

-Sí. Cuando mi padre y ella se divorciaron ella se volvió alcohólica. Todos los jueves nos decía que iría con sus amigas a jugar cartas. Pero en realidad se iba a un bar. Cuando ella regresaba de trabajar volvía cansada, y si no la obedecía, ella me golpeaba- respiro hondo, no quiero volver a llorar, no frente a él-. Me fui de allí para escapar de ella, porque una noche antes de que llegara mi hermano peleamos, y ella me dio unos cuantos golpes dolorosos. Y hoy mi hermano me dijo que ella estaba en el hospital. Se fue como cada jueves al bar y regreso tan borracha que la atropellaron.

-¿Y por qué dices que es tu culpa?

-Porque si no me hubiera largado de allí, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde…

-¿Cobarde? No eres cobarde. Y no fue tu culpa. Ella se emborrachaba cada jueves, ustedes no lo sabían. ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?

El me abraza un poco más fuerte. Después de unos minutos me suelta y se va a la cocina. Me quedo viendo la película y unos minutos después regresa con un par de malteadas, me da una y dice:

-Es de chocolate. Cuando estaba triste o adolorido mi madre me hacia una malteada. Me calmaba enseguida. En la tarde, cuando te escuche llorar, le pedí la receta y fui a comprar los ingredientes. Por eso te di a escoger entre esos sabores. Pruébala, esta deliciosa.

-Gracias.

Doy un sorbo a la malteada y me siento mejor al instante. Es deliciosa. Le doy otro sorbo y él me sonríe.

-Te lo dije.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón- sonrío-. ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene droga?

El ríe.

-Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

-Porque apenas di un par de sorbos y me siento mejor.

El se sienta junto a mí y seguimos viendo la película en silencio. Cuando la película termina, el se levanta y recorre mis repisas llenas de libros.

-Veo que te gustan las distopías y los libros juveniles.

-Sí, y también los clásicos.

-Y las fantasías, por lo que veo.

Sonrío. El se da vuelta con un libro en la mano, es el de Los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Has visto En Llamas? Es más parecida al libro que Los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Los has leído?

-Claro, ¿Quién no los ha leído?

-No lo sé. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi madre?

El sonríe. Se sienta junto a mí y me dice que me recueste en su regazo, lo hago y empieza a leer:

-Capitulo 1: Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama esta frio. Estiro los brazos buscando a Prim…

Y sigue leyendo mientras yo me quedo allí, recostada en silencio. De vez en cuando hace pausas para señalar algo gracioso, yo me rio y el prosigue. Al final termina leyendo toda la primera parte. Yo me quedo dormida un poco después mientras el acaricia mi cabello.

* * *

**Bueno, y aquí estoy yo, Everdeen_Fray_Prior,**

**actualizando a las once de la noche en donde vivo cx**

**Subiré**** capítulos los martes y jueves :3**

**Eso es todo, supongo cx**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-EvFP**


	6. NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ya tengo trailer :D

**Chicos :3**

**Hola c: **

**Si se pudieron dar cuenta, ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO.**

**Pero quería decirles que esta historia YA TIENE TRAILER. Casi completamente creado por mi por cierto ;)**

**Si quieren ver el trailer (contiene verdaderas partes del fic) busquen en youtube:**

**Paper Hearts-Una historia SHEO:3 y les aparecerá, supongo cx**

**Estoy muy emocionada, aunque no creo que lo vean muchas personas u.u pero igual cx**

**Estaba pensando en subir un capitulo hoy, ya que cancele una ida al cine con mi mejor amiga porque me senti mal :b**

**Asi que si quieren que suba capitulo avísenme y lo subo :D**

**-Everdeen_Fray_Prior.**


	7. Cap 5

**Cap. 5**

Despierto por el olor a panqueques. Estoy en mi cama, que yo recuerde antes de quedarme dormida estaba en el sofá de la sala. Estaba con Theo. Theo me trajo hasta aquí. Supongo que él es quien está haciendo el desayuno. Me voy a tomar una ducha rápida y me visto así: www. polyvore sin_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=119488068. Voy a la cocina y Theo está cocinando panqueques. Se voltea advirtiendo mi presencia y me sonríe.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias, por todo.

-Está bien. Dormí en tu sofá, no quería dejarte. Espero que no te moleste.

-En absoluto. ¿Son panqueques con chispas de chocolate?

-Sip.

-Amo esos panqueques.

-Lo sé, ¿a quién no le gustan esos panqueques?

-Correcto.

El se voltea a ver todas las figuras de papel que tengo pegadas alrededor de toda la cocina. La mayoría son pájaros y estrellas. Las observa un buen rato y luego dice:

-Sabes hacer varias figuras de papel. El primer día que te conocí se te olvido una de corazón y yo me la quede. Tómala.

Me tiende el corazón de papel.

-Quédatela. Puedo hacer otras.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.

-Deberías enseñarme algún día a hacer figuras de papel.

-¿Qué quieres aprender a hacer?

-Cualquier cosa.

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar te enseño a hacer figuras de papel?

-Perfecto.

El me dedica una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo. Les pone crema batida a los panqueques y los pone en la mesa. El abre mi asiento y me hace un gesto gracioso para que me siente. Después el también se sienta y comienza a comer.

-Bueno, supongo que no quieres hablar de lo de ayer…

-En realidad, tengo una pregunta. ¿Tú me llevaste a mi habitación?

-Sí. Te lleve en brazos todo el camino. Eres tan ligera como un chihuahua.

-Claro que no.

-Sí. Eres muy ligera.

Ambos reímos y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. Sus ojos son hermosos, también sus pestañas. El es hermoso. Esperen… ¿lo pensé o lo dije? Lo pensé, si lo hubiera dicho él tendría una cara de extrañado. De todas maneras, no puedes enamorarte de él Shailene, no puedes. Me ruborizo ante esos pensamientos y aparto la vista rápidamente.

-Cocinas muy bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Mi madre era chef. Ella me enseñó varias recetas.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu especialidad?

El sonríe tímidamente.

-¿Eres bueno en todo tipo de comida?

-Eso dicen.

-Bueno, yo también lo digo.

El vuelve a sonreír tímidamente y se ruboriza un poco. De esa manera se ve tierno. ¡No! No te enamores. No puedes. Me ruborizo también (aunque por otra causa), y sigo comiendo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a una chica que estuviera tan obsesionada con la papiroflexia. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerla?

-Bueno, se volvió una costumbre mía. Antes de que mis padres se divorciaran ellos peleaban todos los días, no importaba que mi hermano y yo estuviéramos allí. Mi hermano y yo nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto y él se ponía a escuchar música muy alta mientras yo sacaba unas hojas y me ponía a hacer figuras de papel. Seguíamos así como un par de horas y luego mi padre venia y nos calmaba.

-Así que tu padre era técnicamente el bueno del cuento.

-Sí.

-Casi siempre los hombres son la causa de los divorcios.

-Pues mi caso fue al revés. Él era el tipo de persona a la que podías confiarle cualquier cosa y el con mucho gusto lo guardaría. Mi madre era el tipo de persona a la que no le puedes decir nada porque ya te esta gritando.

-¿Y por qué no se fueron con tu padre en vez de quedarse?

-Porque no nos dieron a escoger. Mi padre quería llevarnos con el pero mi madre no lo dejo.

-¿Y qué paso con él?

-No lo sé.

-¿Nunca lo volviste a ver?

-Mi madre nunca nos volvió a decir nada de él.

-Debió de hacerlo, es tu padre.

-Sí, pero ella no lo quería volver a mencionar.

-¿Y nunca se lo pediste?

-Esa era la razón por la cual peleábamos cada noche. En mi última pelea le grite "Ahora ya veo por qué te dejo" y ella me comenzó a golpear hasta que llego mi hermano y me ayudó.

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato. Veo en sus ojos que esta tenso. Cuando terminamos de comer él dice:

-Bueno, no te preocupes. No dejare que nadie vuelva a golpearte.

* * *

**Hola :B**

**Lo siento por no haber publicado el martes. Tenia un proyecto de ingles muy aburrido :b**

**Quisiera recompensarles el otro cap. subiendolo pero es tarde y tengo que ir al instituto.**

**BYE! Y gracias por leer ^-^**

**-Everdeen_Fray_Prior.**


	8. Cap 6

**Cap. 6**

Le enseño a hacer varias figuras de papel y terminamos haciendo pandas. Después vemos películas mientras platicamos y reímos. Después de unas horas el se va y recibo una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Señorita Woodley?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Neil Burger, el director de Divergente.

Me cubro la boca con la mano para reprimir un grito. ¿Habré obtenido el papel? ¿O no?

-Oh, hmm… ¿Y bien, obtuve el papel?

-Deberás presentarte a partir de este lunes al set para que ayudes con las demás audiciones.

Trato de retener un grito de alegría pero no puedo. Suelto el grito y el ríe. Obtuve el papel. Soy Tris Prior.

-Muchas gracias. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

-Claro. En cuanto entraste supimos que serias perfecta. Por eso tu audición fue más corta.

-Muchas gracias.

El vuelve a reír. Y yo también río. Escucho la voz de Veronica Roth gritándome felicidades y a Theresa diciendo "¡Lo sabia!".

Seguimos hablando por un rato y en cuanto cuelgo le llamo a Tanner.

-¿Shaily?

-Si, Tanner tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro. Déjame adivinar, ¿Te dieron el papel?

-No, no me lo dieron me dijeron que era pésima para el papel.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué más te dijeron esos hijos de…

-Que me presentara el lunes para ayudar con las demás audiciones y después filmar Divergente conmigo como protagonista.

-¿En serio? Te dieron el papel. ¡Shaily, es increíble!

-¡Lo sé! ¿Cómo esta mamá?

-Ella está bien, mucho mejor que antes. Y se emocionara mucho cuando sepa acerca de esto.

-Bien. Me tengo que ir. Le dices a mamá que la amo y la extraño, igual que a ti. Adiós.

-Adiós, yo también te amo.

* * *

**Hola ^-^**

**Bueno, este es el capitulo que les debia :3**

**Es muy corto, lo se. Pero el siguiente tratare de hacerlo un poco mas largo cx**

**Quiero dedicarles este capitulo a Candy Lof, por siempre hacerme el dia con sus reviews c':**

**Y a 46, por siempre comentar aun cuando tiene colegio.**

**Sgan dejando sus hermosos reviews y gracias por leer. Ahora si, hasta el martes!**

**-EvFP**


	9. cap 7

**Cap. 7**

El lunes voy al edificio donde las audiciones se llevan a cabo y ayudo a elegir a los demás personajes. Miles Teller, quien actuó conmigo en The Spectacular Now, interpretara a Peter, enemigo de Tris si lo recuerdo bien.

Toca el turno de las audiciones para Cuatro. Mientras esperamos a que pase el chico tomo mi cuaderno y Veronica hace una pose divertida para que la dibuje. Rio y comienzo a dibujarla mientras escucho música. Comienza a pasar mi canción favorita (Back to December, de Taylor Swift, mi ídola) y comienzo a tararearla en voz baja mientras sigo dibujando.

-So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

Escucho suspiros de parte de Neil y le pega un codazo a Veronica para que ella preste atención. Veronica le hace un puchero porque arruino la diversión y comienza a hacerle preguntas al chico. Yo sigo dibujando.

-And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

Escucho otros suspiros y volteo a ver porque tanto alboroto. Es el. El será mi Cuatro.

-Bien, señor James, ¿Podría hacer una demostración con la señorita Woodley?

-Claro. Cojo el libro que está en la mesa y lo hojeo hasta llegar a la parte que Neil señala. Mierda, es la parte del Abismo. Bueno, por lo menos comienza él.

-Bien- inclina su cara hacia la mía y me observa mi rostro- te observo porque me gustas- dice con una sonrisa tímida- Y no me llames "Cuatro", ¿De acuerdo? Es agradable escuchar decir mi nombre otra vez.

-Pero tú eres mucho mayor que yo… Tobías.

-Sí, nada menos que dos años de diferencia realmente insuperables, ¿no?

-No estoy tratando de ser crítica. Solo no lo entiendo. Soy muy joven. No soy bonita. Yo…

El ríe- No lo hagas- digo- sabes que no lo soy. No soy fea, pero ciertamente no bonita.

-Bien. No eres bonita. ¿Entonces?- Besa una de mis mejillas y yo me sonrojo- Me gusta cómo te ves. Eres mortalmente inteligente. Eres valiente. Y a pesar de que te enteraste sobre Marcus- suaviza su voz- No me has dado esa mirada. Como si fuera un perrito pateado o algo así.

-Bueno. No lo eres.

El me mira a los ojos, y sé que estamos en la escena donde me da el beso, me sonrojo ante el pensamiento y en cuanto estamos a punto de besarnos…

-Gracias chicos- dice Neil.- mañana le hablaremos para hacerle saber si obtuvo el papel, señor James.

Me sonrojo estúpidamente y me dirijo a la mesa. Veronica vuelve a hacer la pose divertida y continuo dibujándola. Pasan los demás chicos y con todos hago diferentes escenas, pero no vuelvo a hacer la escena del Abismo. Al final las audiciones se cierran y Neil dice:

-Bueno, ¿Quién será nuestro Cuatro?

Veronica se levanta instantáneamente de su asiento y va hacia las carpetas. Saca una y se la entrega a Neil, éste asiente mientras sonríe, escribe un signo de aprobación y me pasa la carpeta. El chico de la carpeta es el que menos esperaba que dijeran, ya que su audición duro mucho más que las otras. Es Theo James.

* * *

**Bueno, dije que trataria de hacerlos largos, no? no? no me golpeen :c**

**Prometo que los demas estan mas largos. Ya que tengo hechos como cuatro capitulos mas.**

**Y yo, aqui, la ruda que mañana tiene que ir al instituto, esta publicando a medianoche (hora de Mexico), ya que si publico mañana (martes) tendre que publicar casi a esta misma hora. Asi que, como soy tan considerada y los amo tanto (agradece a EvFP o te mandare a los mutos, mundanos, muggles, te pondre bajo una simulacion o lo que sea), subire capitulo a medianoche para que tengan dos dias enteros para leerlo y dejar sus reviews.  
**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-EvFP (Everdeen_Fray_Prior)**


	10. Cap 8

**Cap. 8**

**"Una primera canción (Parte 1)"**

Estoy en mi habitación. Sigo sin poder creerlo. Theo James será mi Cuatro. Actuaremos juntos. Son las seis de la mañana y no he dormido pensando en él. En su sonrisa, calida y hermosa. Sus ojos, cafés y perfectos. Él, tan decidido y tierno. Y en como pudimos estar a punto de besarnos. Escucho el timbre del teléfono sonar y me saca de mis pensamientos. Corro hacia la sala y contesto.

-¿Shaily?

-¿Tanner?

-Sí. Quería decirte que mi madre dijo que dejaría de tomar hasta que pudiera hablar contigo en persona.

Trago saliva, esto no está bien. Si ella quisiera hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas entre nosotras no estaría obligándome a ir.

-Bien, iré lo más pronto posible, tal vez en una semana pueda ir. Estoy muy ocupada con la película, así que te veo en casa la próxima semana.

-Bien. Te espero aquí, cuanto más rápido mejor.

Y cuelga, voy a mi computadora y programo un vuelo para la próxima semana. Me ducho y me visto con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que dice "Free Spirit" (El link de la ropa que use está en mi perfil hasta abajo), y salgo al parque. Hago mis ya conocidas figuras de papel y al hacer un corazón recuerdo a Theo. Saco un lápiz y escribo su nombre en el corazón. Me dirijo a la cafetería de siempre y comienzo a dibujar mientras me traen mi comida. Dibujo a un chico que está tocando guitarra en una de las mesas más alejadas (obviamente con su permiso). Cuando termino me dirijo a su mesa a enseñarle el dibujo y él solo sonríe. Voltea a verme aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y me pide que me siente en su mesa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shailene Woodley. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Thomas Di Salvo.

-Bueno, mucho gusto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No lo sé- dice con una sonrisa- ¿De cuantos parezco?

Lo inspecciono con la mirada. Cabello castaño casi tirando a rubio; ojos con una combinación entre azules y verdes, hermosos, por cierto; tez olivácea; buena postura; musculoso (lo sé porque sus músculos resaltan de su camisa); alto, quizá de 1.85; delgado y gracioso.

-Unos 20 años.

-Bueno, tengo 23. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos tienes?

-¿De cuantos parezco?- digo imitándolo con una sonrisa.

El me mira atentamente, veo como baja la mirada a mis pies y luego vuelve a mis ojos. Me sonrojo y aparto la vista.

-De unos 18.

-Tengo 22, pero gracias.

El levanta una ceja.

-Bueno, me alegro que encuentre a alguien que sea de mi edad.

Yo le sonrío y volteo a ver al mesero que acaba de llegar con la comida de Thomas. Él le agradece la comida y comienza a comer.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo dibujas tan bien?

-No lo sé, mi padre me enseño a dibujar cuando era una niña. Supongo que desde los 6 años.

-Wow, bueno, eso explica porque me dibujaste tan bien.

-No te dibuje 'Tan' bien- dije haciendo énfasis en 'tan'- me faltaron algunos detalles como…

-Oh, vamos. Si me pidieras que te dibujara tendría que dibujarte con palitos y bolitas.

Me rio. Le doy mi libreta con una pregunta escrita en ella. El rie y me la devuelve con una respuesta.

**¿Y? ¿En que eres bueno entonces?**

**Puedo escribir una canción en menos de diez minutos.**

Sonrío y dibujo una mini guitarra en la esquina.

-Bueno, te doy diez minutos para hacer una canción de lo que sea.

El sonríe y yo me voy a mi mesa. Como mi desayuno y espero. En eso recibo un mensaje de Veronica.

_Hey, ¡Shai!:_

_En primer lugar, descubrí que en tu celular me pones como "Veronica"_

_No preguntes como (tome tu celular ayer)_

_Llamame "Ver", no "Veronica"_

_Segundo lugar, Neil le hablara a Theo en cuarenta minutos. ¡Quiero ver su reacción! Por lo que haremos una videollamada con él. Por si quieres venir._

_-Ver._

* * *

**Ahora a esta loca autora se le ocurrió actualizar a las 4:30 (ni idea de por que desperté tan temprano)**

**Este cap. se lo dedico a Fourtris. malec46, ya había tratado de dedicarle el capitulo, nunca aparecía el agradecimiento.**

**Y supongo que ese es todo, hasta el martes y gracias por leer!**

**-EvFP**


	11. Cap 9

Cap. 9

"Una primera canción (Parte 2)"

Volteo a ver a Thomas, el me hace una seña para que espere un momento mas y obedezco. Termino de comer y levanto la vista. ¿Cómo rayos llego allí? Esta frente a mí, no se por cuánto tiempo este así, pero no lo escuche. El suelta una carcajada.

-No te rías de mí. Me asustaste. ¿Hace cuanto te sentaste?

-Hace unos quince minutos. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, casi me caigo e hice un escándalo.

Ahora soy yo la que suelta la carcajada.

-Y bien, ¿ya tienes la canción?

-Claro.

El toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar.

-I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been there before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

Al terminar de tocar y cantar me mira y yo solo sonrío. En serio, hizo una canción en diez minutos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-Hermosa. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar y a tocar tan bien?

-Mi hermano es guitarrista.

Yo solo asiento y me quedo viendo al vacio. Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte, Thomas. Supongo que te veré algún día.

-Claro.

Tomo todas mis cosas y salgo en dirección al edificio donde quede de verme con Ver y Neil. Una vez que llego los saludo y nos sentamos esperando la videollamada. Ver y yo estamos alejadas de la cámara para que el no pueda vernos, pero nosotras si podemos verlo a él.

-¿Hola?

-Señor James, soy Neil Burger. Director de Divergente.

El hace una cara sorprendida. Reprimo una carcajada, seguramente así me veía yo cuando Neil me llamó.

-Oh, ¿Y bien? ¿Obtuve el papel?

-No, lo sentimos mucho.

Él hace una mueca. Yo reprimo un gemido. Mierda, ¿cada gesto que él hace me tiene que parecer sexy?

-Bueno, gracias por…

-Empezaremos a filmar dentro de un mes- dice Neil reprimiendo una sonrisa- y queremos que este puntualmente a tiempo para hacer cada escena correspondiente a su papel de Cuatro.

Él deja ver su perfecta sonrisa y escucho gritar a Veronica un "Felicidades". Comienza a brincar y a bailar por toda la sala mientras festeja cantando "Ya tenemos a Cuatro" una y otra vez. Yo solamente sonrío mientras la veo hasta que me jala para que comience a bailar con ella.

-Muchas gracias- dice Theo con una sonrisa mientras se escuchan voces detrás de él. Supongo que tiene compañía.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Bueno te dejamos para que festejes.

Él sonríe a modo de respuesta y la videollamada se corta.

-Bueno- dice Veronica con una sonrisa-. El equipo está completo.

* * *

**Hola :B**

**1. Me gusto escribir este capitulo cx me imagine la cara de Theo cuando le dieron el papel cx**

**2. En el capitulo anterior no dejaron reviews :c pero no les guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo ^-^**

**3. Que les parece si en cada capitulo pongo una dato interesante sobre la novela o una pregunta?**

**4. Ya no se que poner. Cuatro :3 Tobi4s.**

**5. Me esperare hasta el punto numero seis para tene en un mismo texto :3**

**6. Ahora si, Tris ven a mi! Ya tengo a la parejita *u***

**-EvFP**


	12. cap 10

**Cap. 10**

**"Festejar"**

_Hola Shai ^-^_

_Soy Veronica, quería decirte que Neil y yo…_

_VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA en honor a que _

_El set para grabar Divergente esta completo._

_Todos los que participen para hacer la película estarán invitados._

_No es obligatorio. Pero sería lindo tenerlos a todos aquí y convivir._

_La fiesta será mañana a las ocho._

_-Ver_

Es viernes, por lo que será el sábado. Han pasado cuatro días desde que le dijeron a Theo que obtuvo el papel. Recuerdo cada detalle de ese día. Llego a mi casa con muchas latas de refrescos y con una mochila llena de películas. Recuerdo que me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y diría lo demás, pero jamás acabaría. Me he topado un par de veces más con Thomas y es un muy buen chico. El domingo me voy a Simi Valley para hablar con mi madre y tengo miedo de que nuestra relación termine peor. Como son las ocho de la noche decido que será mejor irme a dormir.

* * *

**Esta es mas como una nota, pero en forma de capitulo cx**

**Es muy corto, lo se. No tienen por que pegarme :c**

**Les pido disculpas por no haber subido cap. el jueves. NO TENGO TIEMPO! Este capitulo lo estoy subiendo a medianoche cx**

**-EvFP**


	13. Cap 11

Cap. 11

"¿Ropa?"

Despierto y voy a bañarme, una vez que termino me visto (link de la ropa que use en mi perfil hasta el final), y salgo al parque un rato. Hago figuras de papel y leo un libro. Después alguien me llama y veo mi celular, es Veronica.

-¿Hola?

-¿Shailene?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien. Quería decirte que la fiesta va a ser en Skybar at the Mondrian, habrá una alberca para que lleves tu traje de baño. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras juntas? Sera muy divertido… Personalmente yo no pienso meterme a la piscina pero va a haber varias personas que sí. Hay un hotel a un lado para que los que salgan ebrios no tengan que manejar hasta sus casas.

-Bien, ¿paso por ti en unos veinte minutos o nos vemos en el centro comercial?

-Hay que vernos allí.

-Bien, debo irme, adiós.

-Adiós.

Me levanto y voy a la cafetería a comer algo rápido. Una vez que termino pago mi desayuno y voy al centro comercial. Cuando llego la veo sentada en una de las mesas de la sección de restaurantes de comida rápida comiendo una hamburguesa. Me dirijo hacia ella hasta que voltea a verme.

-¡Shai!

-Hola, Ver.

-¿Lista para verte hermosa?

-¿Me estás diciendo fea?

-No, te estoy diciendo bonita.

Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Ella me toma de la mano y me lleva corriendo a una de las tiendas a nuestra derecha. Al final decidimos que yo me compraría ropa normal y elegante al mismo tiempo y ella un vestido. Así que yo usare una camiseta a cuadros color blanca, unos jeans y tacones negros; y Veronica se pondrá un vestido azul corto con tacones negros (Link en mi perfil hasta abajo). Cuando salimos vamos a la estética para que me hagan un peinado, aunque, claro, el peinado que elegí pude habérmelo hecho yo misma. Después Veronica me deja en mi casa, aunque le dije que prefería caminar, y me dijo que pasaría por mí a las ocho. Espero en mi casa hasta que la escucho llegar, inmediatamente corro hacia fuera y subo a su auto. Al llegar salimos y saludamos a todo el mundo. Veo a Miles a lo lejos y hablo con él un rato. Él me presenta a todos los demás y hablo con Ansel; es un poco raro, ya que estoy hincada en la orilla de la piscina para hablar con él. Cuando voy en dirección a Veronica la veo hablando con Theo, quien voltea a verme y palidece, ¿Por qué palidece? ¿Tengo algo? Se despide de Veronica y se acerca a mi evadiendo a la gente que pasa por enfrente de él. Cuando por fin llega frente a mi me da una hermosa y sensual sonrisa y se acerca a mi oído.

Solo lo escucho como un susurro, pero siento la calidez de cada una de sus palabras.

-Estas hermosa, Shai.

* * *

**No hay reviews u.u **

**Sin rencor ^-^**

**-EvFP**


	14. Cap 12

**Cap. 12**

**"¿Que es lo que siento?"**

Me ruborizo al instante en que me lo dice. ¿Es un sueño? Al parecer no.

-Bueno, tú no estás muy atrás de mi. Te ves demasiado guapo para mi gusto.

El me sonríe y me hace una seña que reconozco como 'sácame de aquí'. Lo tomo de la mano y vamos evadiendo al centenar de personas para llegar a una orilla deshabitada.

-¿Crees que les importe si les digo que estoy en desacuerdo con que Miles sea Peter? Miles es muy buena persona para tratarlo como mi enemigo.

Me encojo de hombros, yo tampoco quiero tratarlo como mi enemigo, pero es perfecto para el papel de Peter.

-¿Crees que tomen en cuenta mi opinión? ¿No crees que se enojen?

-Creo que la gente debe expresarse. Y deben escuchar nuestras opiniones. Después de todo, somos los personajes principales.

-Tal vez. ¿Te agrada Ansel? Me parece un buen Caleb, y supongo que no soy yo el que tiene que establecer la relación 'hermano-hermana'.

-Es muy buen chico, el único detalle es que no pude hablar con el muy bien, estaba dentro de la piscina y yo tenía que hincarme para hablar con él. Y supongo que no será difícil entablar una relación 'hermano-hermana' con él. Las horas que he platicado con él, lo he sentido como un amigo muy íntimo.

-Tal vez. Veronica es la autora del libro, ¿cierto?

-Correcto. ¿Has leído los libros?

-No, supongo que tendré que leerlos pronto, ¿tu?

-Sí, pero ya no me acuerdo de casi nada.

El sonríe y siento una fuerte atracción hacia él. Me dan ganas de abrazarlo cuando veo su sonrisa tan inocente. Espera, ¿Qué dije? Me imagino dándome un golpe en la frente.

-Entonces, crees que la gente debe expresarse, ¿eh?

-Exacto

-Bueno, voy a expresarme. Creo que voy a terminar enamorándome de ti.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y siento como el calor recorre mis mejillas. Vaya, ¿el me ha dicho eso? No me lo creo.

-Vaya. Hmm, no sé qué decirte.

-No necesitas decirme nada- dice el con su sonrisa inocente y sincera-. Solo pensé que merecías saberlo. Aunque ni siquiera yo me lo creo. Apenas te conozco desde hace un mes y medio, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento, y lo que siento es que pronto voy a decirte 'estoy enamorado de ti'.

Solo puedo sonreír como estúpida, Shai, ¡reacciona! Me acerco un poco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Después le susurro al oído.

-No sé por qué, pero siento lo mismo.


	15. Cap 13

**Cap. 13**

**"Grabaciones".**

Hace unos meses que comenzaron las grabaciones. El primer día todo fue muy divertido. Ansel y yo peleábamos como los típicos hermanos, Theo y yo tuvimos química al instante. Neil y Veronica pasaron todo el primer día discutiendo que escena hacer primero, así que tuvimos todo ese día libre para que Ansel, Theo, Miles y yo no correteáramos por todo el set.

Cancele el viaje a casa de mi madre, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes y lo pospuse para este mes.

Thomas y yo somos mejores amigos. Nos hemos visto varias veces en la cafetería y nos vamos a caminar al parque o al cine. De hecho, lo estoy esperando en la cafetería en este momento.

-Hola- dice Thomas con una sonrisa mientras se sienta a un lado de mí.

-Hola- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Perdida en tus pensamientos?- dice pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Algo. Espera un segundo, ¿y tu guitarra?- nunca sale sin ella.

-Hoy no hay guitarra. Está en mi habitación sintiéndose sola.

Hago una mueca escandalizada. Nunca, en serio, NUNCA sale si ella.

-¿Por qué no la trajiste?

-Fui a cortarme el cabello, ¿se nota?

Le eche un vistazo a su cabello, efectivamente, estaba más corto.

-No. Solo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien… ¿y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal van las grabaciones?

-Bien, hoy es la escena del beso.

-¿Con Theo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, más te vale que sea un buen beso. De lo contrario, las fangirls van a matarte.

-Eso espero.

-Y recuerda que también soy un fanboy de Divergente. Si ese beso no parece real, planeo colgarte viva.

-Tratare de que sea bueno.

El se levanta y va hacia la cajera para pedir su desayuno. Cuando vuelve tiene una caja de una docena de rosquillas con glaseado de diferentes colores. Tomo una verde, es mi color favorito.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la banda?

El toca en una banda llamada "The 'T' Boys". Los he ido a escuchar un par de veces. La primera vez me regalaron un disco de ellos que escucho todas las mañanas.

-Bien. Esta noche tocaremos en el House of Blues. Me gustaría que vinieras.-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es enserio? ¿House of Blues? ¡Es genial! ¡Felicidades, Tom! ¡Claro que iré! Ese lugar es para afortunados. Por Dios, es genial- dije abrazándolo.

-Gracias. Escucha, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Podrías cuidarme mi cadena por esta noche?- dijo sacándose su cadena del cuello.

-Pero… tú nunca te la quitas.

Era cierto. Según él me dijo, su abuelo se la regalo desde que tenía 15 años, desde entonces no se la quita, incluso se baña con ella.

-Lo sé, pero después del concierto me invitaron a tomar.

-Tú no tomas.

-Por eso, si vomito, no tendré la cadena para mancharla, y como se que tu no tomas…

Abrochó la cadena en mi cuello. Era una cadena estilo militar. En la placa tenía una frase que no alcanzaba a leer.

-Dice "A veces la sociedad intenta hundirte, tú decides si tu hundes o vuelas"

-Linda frase.

-Lee la de atrás.

-"No dejes que la gente te cambie para mal, se tu mismo. Si decides cambiar, cambia para bien"

El solo me sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo. Cuando nos separamos se despide de mi diciendo que debe ir a practicar con el grupo. Paga la cuenta y sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía. Cuando estoy por salir de la cafetería recibo un mensaje.

_Shai,_

_¿Podrias decirme a que hora_

_Tenemos que estar en el set?_

_-Theo_

A lo que respondo.

_A las 2:00 pm_

_-Shai._

En eso llego a la parada de taxis voy camino hacia el set. Reviso la hora 1:50 pm. Mierda, es tarde.

* * *

**Lo siento por mi ausencia :'c**

**Estaba en examenes finales. Tenia que estudiar demasiado.**

**Y queria acostumbrarlas a que no subire exactamente cada martes y jueves, puede haber contratiempos que me lo impidan.**

**Bueno, como les habia comentado, comenzare a subir datos interesantes y preguntas acerca de la novela. Los datos y preguntas se encontraran en la parte superior y mis comentarios hasta el final, en fin. **

**Despues escribire una nota de autor para aclarar. **

**Los quiere a todos(as)**

**-EvFP**


	16. NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ejemplo de los caps

**Este es un ejemplo de cómo voy a poner las preguntas y respuestas.**

**Aquí ira la pregunta.**

**Y abajo diré un agradecimiento o algo por el estilo.**

* * *

**Aquí estará el capitulo del fic como siempre**

**Ha estado.**

* * *

**Y aquí diré un comentario como los que siempre**

**Pongo al finalizar el capitulo.**

**-EvFP**


End file.
